


The Misadventure of Hwang Hyunjin

by aquamarinesky



Category: NCT (Band), Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, but with different name, lololol guess who!, other nct member too, other stray kids member later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinesky/pseuds/aquamarinesky
Summary: "Coba kalo gua nggak pindah ke Indonesia. Mungkin gua udah debut kayak mereka kali, ya.""Ngayal boleh, halu jangan. Emang lo bisa joget kayak gini? Joget balon pas Agustusan aja lima menit langsung kalah.""Lah kan itu gara-gara lo yang jatohin!""Ssh, kalo kalah mah kalah aja, Jin. Jangan nyalahin orang."Sejatinya, Hyunjin setengah menyesal dengan hidupnya. Setidaknya di kehidupan yang ini, ia menyesal.





	1. Episode 1 : Jumatan

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKL INI SEMUA GARA-GARA HYUNJIN NONGOL MUSIC BANK. [PAKE. BAJU. PUTIH.](http://images2.imgbox.com/40/fc/HNahVyOH_o.jpg)
> 
> Bila setting dan karakterisasi dirasa familiar, berarti halo, kamu mungkin kenal dengan saya. He. Hehe.
> 
> Arga (dan Abin nanti) dan Adit adalah original character yang dimiliki bersama dengan [jaejyayong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong). Terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca setia dan teman berbagi plot-plot tidak benar uwu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ngapain naik motor? Kan mesjidnya di belakang deket, jalan kaki lima menit.”
> 
> Hyunjin diam. Keningnya mengernyit.
> 
> “Hah?”
> 
> “Ya kan Jumatan! Ini hari Jumat!”
> 
> Oh. _Oh_. Si bangsat.

Jumatan. Adalah suatu kata benda yang, meski sebenarnya cuma berarti ini hari Jumat, bila ditambah akhiran _–an_ , artinya menjadi suatu kegiatan ibadah yang dilakukan semua muslim. Muslimah tidak wajib, katanya.

 

Jumatan adalah kata yang baru dipelajari Hyunjin di negeri asing yang tanpa sadar, sudah nyaris lima tahun ia tinggali bersama kedua orangtuanya. Setiap ujung minggu itu semua teman-teman lelakinya akan tidak bisa diajak bermain siang-siang. Semua pulang, berpakaian kemeja putih tanpa kerah berlengan panjang (gamis, katanya), lalu beramai-ramai berjalan menuju masjid terdekat. Hyunjin biasanya langsung pulang saja, sendirian. Naik gojek, sebelum kemudian ia mengalami _upgrade_ ketika menginjak bangku SMA.

 

Yang baru dijalaninya selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Yang artinya kurang lebih sudah dua belas Jumatan ia lewati bersama teman-teman barunya. Yang rupanya  _bego_ , kalau mengutip umpatan populer lokal.

 

“Lewat belakang, nyet. Kejauhan muter lewat depan,” Arga merangkul leher Hyunjin dan menyeretnya menjauh dari gerbang depan sekolah. Hyunjin, saking kagetnya, tidak mampu melawan dan membiarkan badannya ditarik sejauh dua kelas, sampai kemudian ia sadar kalau Hyunjin mau pulang. Ke parkiran motor di depan. Bukan di belakang, “Motor gua kan diparkir di depan, kalo lewat pintu belakang ya lebih muter dong,” ia menggeliat keluar dari rangkulan Arga yang balas menatap kebingungan, “Ngapain naik motor? Kan mesjidnya di belakang deket, jalan kaki lima menit.”

 

Hyunjin diam. Keningnya mengernyit.

 

“Hah?”

 

“Ya kan Jumatan! Ini hari Jumat!”

 

Oh. _Oh_. Si bangsat.

 

Menghela napas, Hyunjin menepuk bahu Arga yang masih kelihatan sebal. Suara adzan sudah mulai berkumandang dan jujur saja, walaupun Arga tidak rajin-rajin amat, ia tidak mau sholat di halaman masjid.

 

“Ga.”

 

“Apaan?”

 

“Coba lo inget-inget. Jumat minggu kemaren. Gua Jumatan nggak?”

 

“Jumatan lah! Kan lo depan gue!”

 

..........

 

NGELINDUR NI BOCAH.

 

“Mananya depan lo?! Minggu kemaren gua pulang duluan, bego! Tiap Jumat kan kita gapernah bareng! Ya hari biasa juga sih kan lo bawa mobil gua bawa motor.”

 

“Lah?! Trus lo gapernah Jumatan dong?! Parah anjir, musyrik lo!”

 

“EMANG GUA MUSYRIK KAN GUA BUKAN ISLAM, GOBLOK!”

 

Arga diam mendengar Hyunjin teriak marah. Biasanya Hyunjin tidak pernah teriak. Biasanya. Kalau marah dan berantem dengan Arga, ujung-ujungnya Hyunjin selalu (me)kalah. Suaranya juga jarang dikeraskan, mentok-mentok paling nadanya sarkas. Nggak kayak Arga yang pagi-pagi sudah berisik, sebelum masuk kelas pun sudah terdengar suaranya oleh Hyunjin dari ujung koridor sekolah. Hyunjin menghela napas, merangkul bahu sobatnya yang masih diam dan memproses berbagai informasi yang seharusnya sudah menjadi fakta permanen di otak, “Dah mending lo berangkat Jumatan aja sekarang sana, biar otak lo isinya agak adaan dikit, bukan cuma bokep doang.”

 

Mendengar itu, Arga berhenti _loading_ segera.

 

“Mananya bokep anj—LAH IYA PANTES LO PAKE KEMEJA BIASA!”

 

“Ga, pelan-pelan aja ngomongnya, kuping gua sakit—“

 

“LAH TERUS YANG DEPAN GUE KEMAREN SIAPA ANJIR?! SETAN?!”

 

“Mana gua tau!” dan mana Hyunjin peduli juga. Urusan ibadah dan rumah ibadah orang adalah urusan masing-masing. Nanti kalau Hyunjin asal buka mulut, bisa-bisa malah ia yang balik dicerca oleh Arga. Jarang-jarang Hyunjin menang adu mulut lawan Arga. Momen ini harus dimanfaatkan!

 

Keduanya berjalan (Hyunjin mendorong dan menyeret Arga) ke pintu belakang dengan ocehan Arga mengenai teori Dajjal (“Gua yakin yang depan gue Jumat kemaren tuh Dajjal yang nyamar jadi lo! Gila! Tangerang udah ga aman!”) sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu, dan Hyunjin segera mendorong sobatnya itu ke luar area sekolah, “Dah sana, Jumatan yang bener. Yang _khusyu_. Berdoa yang banyak, biar bener otak lo.”

 

“EH JIN JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!” Arga buru-buru kembali masuk sekolah, mendorong tubuh Hyunjin ke belakang, “Kalo gue ketemu Dajjal lagi gimana?! Nggak, nggak, nggak, iman gue belom cukup kuat buat nolak Dajjal. Nanti gue makin dosa.”

 

Hyunjin menghela napas. Ini kalau sedari tadi Hyunjin berhasil kabur, mungkin sekarang ia sudah di rumah, selonjoran di kamarnya dengan AC disetel ke suhu paling dingin. Sumpah, Indonesia panas.

 

“Terus lo maunya gimana?”

 

“….”

 

“Yaudah hari ini gue cuti Jumatan dulu deh.”

 

“HAH?!”

 

“Minggu depan aja gue rapel Jumatannya, di masjid yang deket rumah. Pulang ajalah sekarang,” Arga kini ganti menarik tangan Hyunjin dan menyeret anak lelaki itu pergi, kembali ke gerbang depan untuk pulang dengan kendaraan masing-masing. Hyunjin melongo, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Arga yang begitu tiba-tiba, “Lah lo musyrik dong kalo nggak Jumatan sekarang.”

 

“Gapapa, Allah Maha Mengerti.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog :  
>  
> 
> “Lah mana si Arga. Biasanya belakang lo, Dit.”
> 
> “Tau tuh, Bin. Cabut kali dia sama temennya.”
> 
> “Ooh, yang Korea itu ya? Siapa tuh—Hunjin? Yang mirip lo itu ya kata Arga.”
> 
> “Mananya mirip. Dari belakang iya kali. Dari depan mah cakepan gua kemana-mana.”
> 
> “Iye dah, Dit. Bebas.”


	2. Episode 2 : Arga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arga, adalah kehadiran yang disesali (dan disayangi—ssh, tapi diem-diem aja ya, nanti anaknya geer) oleh Hyunjin.

Hyunjin memulai masa SMA nya dengan ekspektasi bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Seperti masa SMP nya di Bandung tiga tahun silam.

 

Apalagi sekarang Hyunjin sudah mampu berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Lebih dari baik dan benar. Ia juga sudah bisa bicara santai dengan bahasa sehari-hari yang mengalir lancar, juga umpatan-umpatan yang sudah ia ucapkan seperti mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea. Pokoknya proses asimilasinya sudah selesai, Hyunjin sudah siap menjalani kehidupan remaja yang menyenangkan.

 

Tapi rupanya takdir tidak suka lihat Hyunjin bahagia.

 

Lalu mewujud dalam bentuk Arga Putra Narendratama.

 

***

 

Pertemuan pertama, dua-duanya sudah kena _blacklist_ kakak kelas.

 

Sesungguhnya Hyunjin tidak salah apa-apa. Atributnya lengkap. Sikapnya teladan. Selalu mengamalkan 3S; Senyum, Salam, Sapa. Dan tidak pernah menolak ketika kakak-kakak kelas perempuan menariknya menjauh dari barisan cuma buat diajak ngobrol dan ditanya-tanya.

 

Memang sial itu munculnya tiba-tiba.

 

“ARGA PUTRA NARENDRATAMA!”

 

“Buset panjang bener nama. Apa tadi—Aga?”

 

“Arga, Kak.”

 

“EEEH BERANI NGEJAWAB NI ANAK! TAU NGGAK KAMU KENAPA ADA DI SINI SEKARANG?!”

 

Hari terakhir ospek, Hyunjin dengan bodohnya bangun terlambat, ketahuan diantar orangtuanya, dan berakhir di ruang gelap yang digosipkan, bersama satu murid lain yang sama-sama terlambat. Hyunjin sudah mau pasrah saja, berdiri diam mendengarkan caci maki serta omelan kakak kelas yang tidak ada faedahnya. Sayang, partnernya tidak berpikir demikian.

 

“Loh Kak, kalau nggak saya jawab nanti Kakak nggak tau nama saya yang bener itu apa.”

 

“GAUSAH DIJAWAB! TAU NGGAK KENAPA KAMU ADA DI SINI SEKARANG?!”

 

“….”

 

“JAWAB, PUTRA!”

 

“Loh tadi kata Kakak gausah dijawab.”

 

Anak laki-laki itu malah balas berargumen. Menjawab dengan retorika sempurna dan volume suara normal, meski nadanya terdengar sedikit meledek kadang-kadang. Habislah ia. Dan Hyunjin juga, entah kenapa ikut terseret dalam adu mulut tidak penting itu sampai dua-duanya melewatkan separuh acara. Saat mereka akhirnya dilepaskan, dua-duanya kembali dikarantina dan ditarik ke depan pada acara puncak. Dijadikan bahan percontohan bagi mereka yang tidak patuh peraturan.

 

Harusnya setelah itu Hyunjin menghindari si bocah saja.

 

Tapi ya itu tadi. Takdir ternyata tidak memperbolehkan mereka berpisah.

 

Arga Putra Narendratama, ucap si anak lelaki saat akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Mereka sekelas, lalu  sebangku juga setelah hasil undian menaruh Arga dan Hyunjin bersebelahan, tepat di depan meja guru di tengah. Sialan. Padahal biasanya Hyunjin lumayan beruntung di kehidupan. Memang Arga saja yang bawa sial.

 

“Nama lo kenapa susah banget deh. Apa tadi—Hang, Huang, Haung—apaan dah.”

 

“Hwang. Hwang Hyeonjin.”

 

“Hang Hyunjin?”

 

“Hwang. Hyeon. Jin.”

 

“Huang Yeonjin?”

 

“Hwang Hyeon—Hyunjin aja deh,” ucapnya pasrah, sudah tidak mampu menyelamatkan namanya yang memang agak susah diucapkan.

 

“Ribet amat. Gue panggil Jin aja yak. Panggil aja gue Arga. Ar. Ga. Bukan Aga. Bukan Agra. Apalagi Ara, itu mah nama cewek. Awas ya lo jangan salah,” Arga menyelesaikan perkenalannya dengan ancaman dan cengir lebar, menghiraukan muka Hyunjin yang sedikit kaget campur sebal. _Ye_ , tadi situ yang salah sebut nama, sekarang situ yang namanya gamau salah disebut. Gimana sih.

 

Tapi mengingat Hyunjin adalah anak yang cinta damai, tidak suka membuat keributan, ia terima saja kelakuan aneh Arga. Sampai akhirnya ia capek sendiri dan mulai balas marah-marah.

 

Begini kejadiannya.

 

Tersebutlah murid lain yang keturunan Cina, berasal dari luar Tangerang juga seperti Hyunjin (tapi nggak sejauh Hyunjin) yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai bendahara kelas. Renjun namanya. Sering dipanggil Njun. Atau Reni, kalau Arga lagi kurang ajar. Tentu saja sudah menjadi tugas seorang bendahara untuk mengumpulkan uang kas kelas. Dua ribu rupiah sehari. Dua puluh ribu rupiah seminggu. Sistem uang kas ini sudah dimulai sejak minggu pertama belajar efektif, dan sudah sejak saat itu pula Arga selalu ngutang.

 

Sampai akhirnya Renjun habis sabar.

 

“LO TUH YA! HAPE IPHONE, SEPATU NIKE, TAS MAHAL, BAWA MOBIL KE SEKOLAH, TAPI UANG KAS DUA RIBU DOANG LO GA BAYAR-BAYAR! LO DOANG NIH YANG NUNGGAK!”

 

Arga, sebagai congor kelas dan raja debat, tentu saja tidak mau kalah.

 

“YA ITU KAN DIBELIIN BOKAP! NGGAK PAKE DUIT GUE!”

 

“DUIT LO JUGA BANYAK ANJIR LO PIKIR GUA NGGAK TAU LO JAJAN BUDE MAHAL TIAP HARI?!”

 

“KENAPA LO BAWA-BAWA BUDE MAHAL?!”

 

“KARENA HARGANYA MAHAL! BERARTI LO PUNYA DUIT BUAT BAYAR KAS!”

 

“YA KARENA HARGANYA MAHAL GUE JADI NGGAK PUNYA DUIT BUAT BAYAR KAS!!”

 

“DIEM LO SEMUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Hyunjin yang ada di tengah (betulan di tengah karena Renjun dan Arga sama-sama nggak mau berdiri dan tetap duduk di bangku masing-masing, padahal tengahnya ada Hyunjin hhh) akhirnya berteriak keras, dengan efektif menghentikan pertengkaran dua bocah paling cerewet di kelas. Kelas langsung hening, semua yang tadinya asyik sendiri, tidak mempedulikan adu teriak harian Arga dan Renjun sekarnag berhenti. Semua melihat ke arah si bocah Korea yang mereka pikir kalem.

 

“Berisik sumpah kalo mau berantem jangan sebelah gua! Lo!” ia menunjuk Arga dengan muka berapi-api saking kesalnya harus mendengar teriakan Arga tiap hari, “Cicil aja tuh duit kas! Terus lo!” ia ganti menunjuk Renjun, “Kalo mau nagih Arga, bisa ngg—“

 

“KOK LO JADI NYALAHIN GUE JUGA?!”

 

Suara Arga memotong ucapan Hyunjin untuk Renjun, membuat Hyunjin berhenti di tempat dan kembali memandang Arga, kali ini dengan muka berkali lipat sebalnya, “Siapa yang nyalahin lo! Gua cuma nyuruh lo bayar. Uang. Kas. Udah!”

 

“YA SAMA AJA DONG KAYAK SI NJUN! LO NGEBELAIN DIA?!”

 

“Nggak! Gua cuma nyuruh lo buat bayar!”

 

“ALAH BASI!”

 

_Si anjing._

 

“YAUDAH GUA TUKER BANGKU KALO GITU. ADIT! TUKERAN!”

 

“YAUDAH SANA. LO PIKIR GUA SENENG SEBANGKU SAMA LO?!”

 

“DIT BURUAN.”

 

Layaknya anak SD, Hyunjin segera minggat dan ganti mengisi bangku Adit di sebelah Renjun. Yang sudah selesai marahnya, justru kelihatan khawatir melihat Hyunjin yang mukanya merah sampai ke kuping-kupingnya, “Jin… pala lo kayak berasep deh…”

 

“Bodo amat. Biar tuh si Arga sama Adit sampe lulus ntar. Benci gua sama Arga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog :
> 
> “Jin… tuker bangku lagi dong sama Adit.”
> 
> “Kenapa lo, kangen sama gua?”
> 
> “Adit rese banget, apa juga gua dikomentarin. Mana kerjaannya nyolong pulpen! Lo tau nggak, udah berapa pak pulpen gua yang dia pinjem?! Kaga ada yang balik!”
> 
> Arga lebay. Hyunjin tahu. Tapi Hyunjin seneng juga liat Arga mohon-mohon kayak gini.
> 
> “Yaudah. Besok gua tukeran sama Adit.”
> 
> “Yah! Sekarang dong! Plis! Abis ini ulangan Ekonomi lo tau sendiri gue begonya kayak apa.”
> 
> “….. hubungannya sama gua apa, Ga?”
> 
> “Ya kan kalo lo sebelah gue, siapa tau lo bisa bantu. Hehehe.”
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S
> 
> “Jajanin gua Chatime dulu sebulan. Baru gua pindah.”
> 
> “Siap bos.”


End file.
